ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Destiny Manning
Destiny Manning is a Canadian wrestling promoter/owner who owns and runs Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment. Promotions Worked for *Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment Career 2004 Destiny was a co-founder of UWE and began working in the company as an on-screen General Manager for a Friday night show called Fear. Destiny would often book matches that she believed the fans wanted. She believed in catering to the fans and putting on a fantastic show. At UWE's first ever pay-per view Destiny and her arch nemesis Paul Heyman competed in a singles match with Destiny winning despite Heyman's tricks. The following week Paul Heyman would attempt Revenge on Destiny by booking her against his assistant Dawn Marie, but Destiny overcame Dawn Marie and won. The two would clash and Heyman would book Destiny in hopes of putting her out of action. Paul Heyman and Destiny would continue to clash on-screen and they would battle over ratings and control of the company. Paul Heyman put Destiny in a match against The Undertaker with Paul Heyman acting as the referee. The Undertaker would turn against Heyman and Tombstone Piledrive him. The Undertaker and Destiny would become friends from this point on with Heyman hating the two. Paul Heyman returned from a minor neck injury where he and Destiny competed in yet another match at Halloween Hell, but Destiny would win the match despite Heyman utilizing several heel superstars. The Undertaker would come to Destiny's aid again and help her win. Paul Heyman would again put his assistant Dawn Marie against Destiny. Despite effort from Dawn Marie, Destiny would win. Dawn Marie and Destiny would openly dislike each other and confront each other with snide remarks. They even broke into catfights on a few separate occasions. Paul Heyman decided to book Destiny against Dawn Marie at Cold Carnage with Dawn Marie's Women's title on the line in a strap match. Many thought that Destiny would win until Lucious Leanna Love was added to the match making it a triple threat. Leanna would win the match by pinning Dawn Marie. 2005 Destiny would continue her General Manager duties into the next year. Destiny and Dawn Marie would clash again with Heyman booking Destiny against Dawn. Destiny would win the bout. Dawn Marie and Destiny would meet a couple of weeks later in a mixed tag match. Destiny and The Undertaker would defeat Dawn Marie and John Cena. In April, Destiny would be put in a match by her father Vince after Destiny found out that her father was cheating on her mother. Vince would be openly cheating on Destiny's mother with Candice Michelle who was hired as Destiny's assistant. Destiny was against her fathers new relationship. Amy Weber and Nitro would take on Destiny and her partner JaXon. Destiny and JaXon would win with JaXon pinning Nitro. Vince would remain angry with his daughter and place her in yet another match against Candice Michelle and Viscera. Vince knew that nobody would step up to the plate to save Destiny, but Drew returned from injury to aid Destiny in a win over Candice and Viscera. In June, Vince would book Destiny yet again against Candice Michelle. Candice Michelle would win the match with interference from Viscera. Destiny would be put out of action. Destiny would be out of action until October where she returned to a match against Candice. Destiny would win. Destiny would resume in a feud with Paul Heyman who was now the General Manager of UWE. Heyman was bent on bringing ECW back. Paul Heyman placed Destiny in a handicapped match against Beast, Victoria and John Cena. Danger would become Destinys partner and the two would be victorious against Death By Design. By this time everyone knew that Destiny and Danger had a brewing romance that would continue through the next year. Paul Heyman would lead an ECW tirade through UWE forcing Destiny and her father to put their differences aside and team up. Destiny and Vince would lose to Paul Heyman and Candice Michelle with Candice pinning Destiny. Paul Heyman would abuse his General Manager powers and side with his favourites. 2006 Destiny would side with her company and loyal UWE superstars against Paul Heyman who brought together a team of superstars who were for turning UWE into a new ECW. Paul Heyman's team would lose to Destiny's handpicked team of Superstars at Bloodfest in February. Heyman would put his General Manager title on the line and lose his job. Destiny would shut Heyman out of UWE and re-gain control of her federation, but not for long. Paul Heyman returned at Genesis II where he revealed that he had control of The Undertaker who was back from being buried alive. The Undertaker would not recognize his friendship with Destiny and Tombstone Piledrive her on the stage at Genesis. Danger would step up to Destiny's General Manager duties while she was injured, but not for long as Darren Warner was brought into the company. Destiny appeared sporadically near the end of the year where she revealed that she was okay and back from her injury, but not as the General Manager of UWE because that title now belonged to Drew Reynolds. 2007 Destiny would drop a bombshell on the entire UWE roster after Genesis III. Destiny revealed that she was coming back because the board of directors approved a brand split turning Rapture into Destiny's very own brand. Destiny was re-instated as the General Manager of Rapture while Drew became the General Manager of After Hours only. Destiny currently runs Rapture with Drew running the opposing show. Destiny carries the same mentality of catering to the fans and creating a better product than her rivals. Another bombshell would be dropped on the first edition of Rapture for the month of July as Destiny and Paul Heyman revealed themselves as the Higher Power and allies of the Undertaker and his Ministry of Darkness. Destiny had played if off as if she were against the Ministry. Destiny even befriended a faction of superstars called Ghetto Gospel and pitted them against the Ministry of Darkness. Ghetto Gospel would be unsuccessful in defeating the Ministry. At Midsummer Massacre 2007 in July, Destiny and the Ministry of Darkness sacrificed Trinity. Destiny showed a more ruthless side when she Bitch Slapped Trinity and then allowed The Undertaker to Tombstone Piledrive her. Wrestling facts Finishing moves *''Bitch Slap'' - (Slap) Wrestlers Manager *The Undertaker *Dawn Marie *Danger *Brandon Sorrow Theme Music *Scream by Tokio Hotel (current theme) *Goodies by Ciara *Crazy In Love (instrumental) Personal life Destiny Manning resides in Toronto, Ontario Canada. Category:1982 births